Other Wrold Kingdom
by Isis The Mother Goddess
Summary: Atemu is kid who lives a normal boring life but on his 15th birthday he whole world as he knows it is thown for aloop when he is dragged though a black hole and told he is a King of a Different world and totaly changing his life forever Warning YAOI
1. Not so normal life after all

Other World Kingdom

Chapter 1 – Not so normal life after all…..

Some where on another world…….

Quick put him in this, do you really think he will be safe in that world. Any world that's not here will give him a better chance, if he is lost then so is all hope for our people. We both made a promise to our King and Queen that there only son will be safe and right now this world is the only other world that he can be safe until the time is right for him to take his rightful place and save us all. Come on the gate is set to close after we pass though it. This is the place here this family will take good care of him do you have the amlet, yes right here. Good now place it around his neck its much safer with him then us and will protact him when we can not. Put him on the step. Right, goodbye for now my dear little brother we will met again one day when the time is right I promise.

Present day earth 15 years later…………

Atemu….Atemu…..ATEMU!!!! Ahhhhhh! Get up you lazy bum or you make us late for school again, grumble like I really care any way school sucks. Better not let mom here you say that. Whatever, I'M TELLING MOM. "MOM ATEMU IS BEING A LAZY BUM AND NOT GETTING UP FOR SCHOOL AGAIN".

This is my normal day for the last 15 years of my life I been picked on by my older brother and younger sister oh sorry I guess I forgot to introduce myself my name is Atemu Muto don't ask why I have that way because I really know why my self my parents are odd I guess but any way I live with my mom and younger sister my dad died a few years after my sister was born my older brother is away at college and it's a good thing to I got ride of one pain but the other one is still here nagging today is my 15th birthday and I'm not much of a school loving kid for one reason I'm picked on for my hear color and my eye color and my name well that's more of a reason to be picked on at my school.

I have read spiked hair and blond streaks as well as blond bangs everyone thinks I dye it but I don't its natural that way but I don't really care and my name like I said I think my parents were probly on crack when they named me my brother and sister at least have normal names Tea and Joey. Some times I wonder why I was even born this family sucks my school sucks my whole life sucks all around. I can see it now my sister jumping up and down on the way to school like the fruitcake she is and me being sized up for a tease fest at least I some cool friends that I trust with my life Marik he is a bit of a wack job but cool none the less Bakura not going to even go there he is even MORE insane then Marik if that's at all possible and then is Isis Marik's twin sister beleave it or not I had a crush on her since 3 grade there is one other friend of mine Seto he is a bit of a sob being that he is rich but when he around us is just one of the gang.

Even though its my birthday nothing much is going to happen it's the same ever year Marik and Bakura will play a sick joke Seto will just gave me a card for 50 bucks in it normal for him he has money to spare and Isis well she will give me a card a small kiss on the check I wish it was on the lips even just for this one birthday eh a guy can dream right. I drop my hyper sister off at her school then run to met up with the gang like normal but for some reason just before I get to our normal met up spot some thing in the alley way cought my eye im a bit of a nose bag so walked into the alley and this woman was standing there dressed in some odd outfit like some thing an ancent egyptain would where I walked up to her still being the nose bag I am and before I know it she grabs my arm and pulls me into this black hole that appears out of no where I black out right before we come out on the other side and when I come to I see this HUGE castle but its not the

castles I seen in my text books this castle looked like it was made of pure gold and the shape of it was odd to I had funny I wasn't on Earth any more let alone in the alleyway I turn my head to my left and the woman I saw before was there she uncovers her face and says to me Welcome Home My Dear Little Brother and Rightful King of Astay. Now things are REALLY weird a few minites ago I was on new 15 year old on his way to school now I'm in a total other world and this chick thinks I'm her brother and the king of his place. Some birthday this is turning out to be I thought my life was odd and sucked before now it just became more odd and some what creepy. Just what the hell is going on here any way. Why was I brought to this world and why does this girl think I'm her brother and the king of this place, this is just way to freaky………………..

End Chapter 1

So what did ya think plz R & R


	2. Legend of Astay

Other World Kingdom

Chapter 2 – Legend of Astay

Whoa hold on a minute here what do you mean Rightful King and who are you your not my sister there's no way you can be.

Shhh…. Huh?...GET DOWN……hey wait a minute what's goin…….

Before I can do anything I'm shoved to the ground behind this funny looking bush and out of no where this army comes riding up out of no where on what look like dinosaurs just what the hell is going here. We end up sitting behind this bush for about an hour before the final get board of looking for us and the next thing I know this girl is grabbing my arm pulling me in the other dirction telling me to fallow her and to keep quite no problem there I just want to know what the hell is going on after this is done and over with and if this is some sick joke of Marik and Bakura they are going to get the asses kicked MAJOR.

Hurry this way the girl tells me still pulling my arm if she pulls any harder she will pull my arm off. Hey can you ease up on my arm lady my arm is still a part of my body you know and I want to keep it that way. She stops and then lets my arm go I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure not to lose you. When we get to the village ill explain everything to you.

I look at her. That's fair enough I guess. So just where is this village any way? She smiles this way we are almost there. I smirk and fallow playing along with this game boy has Marik and Bakura REALLY out done them self's this time but hey I got to give them credit this joke is a pretty good one so far. We get to a cliff and she points out to the small village below us. Welcome to the Village Of Alue.

Wow for a small village hidden in this cliff you sure do have a lot people. She smiles indeed come we have much to talk about and many years of catching up to do as well.

She leads me this house that looks likes it's the main home of the village I find out this is the home the village chieftain named Cedric he was a tall and well built man then again being a leader I guess he would need to be strong the only thing that was out of place with him was that he had a patch over his left eye.

The girl told me her name was Princess Aiko she was the first born daughter of the last King of Astay she was not the only child born to the King though she had a younger brother the only Prince and rightful King. And you think this king is me? Yes she said there is no mistake you ARE my little brother your hair is what gives you away only the true kings Astay have that style of hair. Ok now this getting even more odd I let her go on with her story odd enough I was beging to wonder if I really WAS this king they said I was. She told me that 15 years ago a great war broke out between her father and his younger brother Naku they had been bitter rivals from the very day there father named her father his heir and the next king.

Naku felt he was cheated out of the crown he thought he should have been the rightful king and so when her father married her mother and she born him a daughter at first he thought he was next in line for the crown if no son was born to his brother but about 18 years late her mother gave birth to a baby boy and died shortly after his birth but she still gave him a son and a heir Naku was filled with rage by it and thought of a plan to dethrone his brother and kill his son before he ever had the chance to even rule.

But his plane didn't go as well as he wanted because the princess and her new husband fled the palace with her baby brother in her arms but his life was still in danger in this world so they sent him to my world Earth where he could grow and be safe until the time came for him to reclaim is rightful place as king. She told me that she also knew I was her brother because my Earth parents where in fact loyal subjects of Astay and she placed me with them personally.

I still was unable to believe it all until she told me that the amulet I wore around my neck was the Royal seal. I was dumbfounded I NEVER told any one of it not even my friends and most of all Isis. How…how….how do you know about that? She looked at me and smiled because I was the one who placed it around your neck before returning here. I still can't believe it I'm……I'm…..I'm a King my life as I knew it to be or thought it to be was only a cover…

As I was trying to take in all I was told I begin to remember back when I was a kid at the age of 5 or 6 I use to have nightmares about a castle being on fire a woman yelling protect the prince and a large stone gate like door and the Aiko younger but it was her giving me a kiss as she placed the alumat around my neck and faded back into the darkness. Atemu….Atemu…Atemu are you alright? I look back at her with tear filled eyes my childhood nightmares were no mere nightmares where they? They were memories….every last one of them. OH GODS I SAW FATHER DIE. WHY, WHY WAS MY MEMORY ERASED, and why now is it just being restored to me by reliving the death of my family and so many others WHY. I fall to ground no longer able to hold my tears back.

As I shake from my pain of lose I feel the warm arms of my sister my TRUE sister wrap around me embracing me and holding me trying to clam me of my sorry. Because my dear brother the time has at least come for you to reclaim the throne that rightfully is yours. Reclaim your right as King and save our people and the people of Earth who share in life.

What do you mean by that? Atemu lad you were sent to Earth not just to be safe and grow but because Earth also is at risk of the same fate if you don't take your Place our world and Earth are two halves of one whole if Astay falls so does Earth and all who you love and care for on Earth will die even Isis Atemu she will be the first Naku will kill.

What! WHY HER? Because boy she is destined to become your Wife and Queen your love for her was no mere crush as you think it is it is in fact the True Love of your destined hearts.

Take your place as King Atemu save our world save Earth save our people and the people of Earth and Save Isis your beloved future Wife and Queen……..

End Chapter 2

Well there ya have it Chapter 2 down plz R & R Thanks Je ne XD


End file.
